


Epidemie in Midsummer

by witch_betcha



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Gen, Minor Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_betcha/pseuds/witch_betcha
Summary: This story is based on the game 'Dangerous Fellows'. After the apocalypse broke out the young girl Summer has to fight on her own, until she's helped by five guys. What will the fate has in hold for her? Will she be able to survive? And can something like love bloom in a situation like this?
Kudos: 4





	Epidemie in Midsummer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, nice to see you 👌
> 
> I wasn't happy at all with the ending. There were two options: everybody dies or only you and the boy of your choice survive. So I decided to rewrite it for myself and share it with you guys.
> 
> My OC gets a name and the town as well.  
> Let me know in the comments what you think about it. It's just a sample - for now. The rest of the story will be uploaded when I'm done.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Everything has changed. The world has changed. Midsummer was taken over by the virus and no one could do anything. A young girl with red-brown locks looks out of the window on the empty streets. Her light purple eyes searchs every meter for something in the darkness. Her eyes are teary. She sighs and a tear run down her face. At least in this house she’s safe – for now. But it is nowhere forever safe. Her food supplies are running out so she has to leave tomorrow very early. She tries to get some sleep and not to think of anything that happened just a week ago.

_*A week ago*_

_“Bye mom. See you later.” The young girl waved at her mother, ready to leave for school. “Wait, Summer. Be careful. I heard something about a protest on the news today.” Her mom told her. The girl, Summer, smiled:” I will be. And before I forget. Let’s go out to eat when I come back. We didn’t eat outside in a long time, just you and me.” Summer had the brightest smile on her face and her mother had to smile as well. “Of course, hun. Now go, before you’re too late.” Summer waved her mother one last time, before walking down the streets to her school. It was windy outside and Summer was glad that she wore a warmer jacket. She didn’t need long to reach school and thought she had more than enough time to walk the longer way. She was already close to school, but suddenly she heard something. It sounded like a growl and it was not very far away. She looked around if she could see anything, but nothing. She didn’t think much about it. Probably a dog or something. Nothing to worry about. With the head full of ideas where she and her mother could go eat, she continued her way. Summer had forgotten about the sound already, but there it was again. She looked around again. She was curious what it was so she walked in the direction of it. But, oh boy, it was a mistake. As soon as she turned around the corner she stopped in fear. There stood it. The rotten smell and blood were intense and the thing wasn’t human. “Oh my good.” She said to herself. The thing turned around and growled. Then it came in her direction. As fast as possible she ran away. She didn’t know were exactly she was going. But she needed to get away from this thing as fast as possible. The more she run, the more she saw. And it wasn’t good. Everywhere were those things and attacking people. She hid inside a building and kept quiet. What was happing out there? She didn’t come out for a while, but decided she couldn’t stay there. She moved. No people, no things were seen, but she tried to be careful. She came across a shop which had some TV’s in the showcase. She stopped there for a while. The reporter told something about very important news. “… so, it spreaded fast across the town Midsummer. The scientists like to call them ‘zombies’. Nothing much is known about the virus. The government do their best to find a cure. For all the survives out there: Stay strong, hide and our government will help you out.” She watched the news reporter shocked. A virus? And nobody knew anything about it? How will the government help? Summer remembered her mother. She wanted to get her and turned to that direction, but one of those things made his way in her direction. She started running again. She needed to hide somewhere until it was safer outside. As she kept running, she saw a building with an open door. She rushed towards it, looked back at the zombie and disappeared in the house. Then she closed the door firmly. No sound was heard from outside. Maybe it gave up, but she didn’t want to test her luck too much and look outside. A quick look around told her that those people living here tried to get away as fast as possible. On the kitchen table stood breakfast and coffee. Maybe they heard that over the radio and drove into the next town. A radio. Of course. She searched for a radio. Maybe she would be able to find out more about this virus and those zombies. In the living room she found one and turned it on. And soon she heard the voice of the reporter:” …infects within an hour. It can happen through blood, saliva or bites. The symptoms are showing within an hour and turns people into the undead. The government released a statement about this virus and how it effects people:_

_“People who are infected may be mentally dead, but physically functioning. They are blood-thirsty and prey on people, dominated by their killer instinct. It seems that they rely more on their ears than eyes."_

_Following the government also told us that they have their best scientist looking for a cure. And they also gave us this statement:_

_“We have some kind of epidemic and it’s only in Midsummer, Greenville and Cageberg. We control in those cities to stop the virus from spreading across the country. The survivors in those cities should hide. Help will come soon to rescue those.”_

_The origin is also still unknown, but we will inform you, when something new comes up. This were the newest information on the current situation. Let’s all stay strong and we get through it.”_

_This couldn’t be true. It was only a bad joke, right? She pinched herself, but it wasn’t just a bad dream or joke. It was real. She reached for her school bag to take out her phone. Maybe she could call her mother and warn her to stay home. Hopefully she was alright. She dialed the number but she didn't have a net. Why now? But here had to be a phone, right? She looked around again and found it on the kitchen counter. She dialed her mother’s number again and waited. The signal came but nobody picked up. Her mother had to be alright. Maybe she already heard the news and got away. But she wouldn’t leave her only daughter, would she? Summer came a thought. What if she tried to call, but it didn’t come through and now her mother thought she got caught by those zombies? Tears made their way down Summer’s face. She tried to stop them but they just kept flowing. She cried and cried until she hadn’t any tears left. With teary eyes she dialed the number again, but like before, nobody picked up. She also dialed 911 but the signal broke and the called didn’t go through. It always needed to happen in an unfavorable moment. She starred at the phone, the kitchen table and thought what she could do. Crying and hiding couldn’t keep her alive forever. She needed to get out of town, getting help. The next town, Nottinghill, was quite a few miles away, so she needed something to eat and drink. She took her bag and emptied it completely. Then she looked in the drawers and found some things she could take with her. She filled some small empty water bottles with water and took mostly things that were untouched and longer-lasting. It wasn’t much but it could do the job. She looked out of the window in the living room, but nothing seemed to be outside. Quietly she opened the terrace door and stepped out. If she remembered correctly the way to Nottinghill was north. She had to find a point she knew to orient herself better. She started walking, listening to the sounds around her and always looking around. She had hope to find out pretty fast. Little did she know how wrong she was._

_*End of flashback*_

For over a week now, she has to hide here and there. When she comes across a grocery store, she takes what she could use and hurries back. Her supplies run out faster than she thinks. Between hiding and running away she always misses her mother as well as her friends and cries herself to sleep. This morning she leaves the house and takes the route towards the middle of the town. At least she thinks so. She is in Greenville and Nottinghill was now further away. Well, who looks for the right direction when a zombie follows you? To her luck she finds a store pretty fast and goes in. The things all lie around on the ground. Carefully she steppes over and sees the shelf with cookies and chocolate. It is something left. She takes everything and also some biscuits. She sighs relieved. That should be enough for at least a few days. A sound interrupts her. Slowly she turns her head and sees a zombie. It staggers towards her. Shocked she looks around. She has to get out – fast. She tries to run but slippes on something and falls down. Looking up she sees the horrifying zombie coming nearer. Her mind goes totally black. She is lost. No one could help her now. She couldn’t think, scream or move. She closes her eyes tightly and waits for the pain to come. THUD! A hit and something falling down. Slowly she opens her eyes to see the zombie lying on the ground. Above it stands a guy with blue hair and a baseball bat in his hand. “Hey. You alright?” Someone asks. She looks into blue-grey eyes. A boy her age with silver hair holds out his hand to her. She opens her mouth to say something, but no words are coming out. “Guys. We have no time. We need to move now.” A boy with glasses and light brown hair says determining. “Let’s get out of here.” A boy with red hair agrees. Summer grabs the hand of the Silver haired boy who pulls her up. Then she follows them outside. Outside waits another guy. He’s a bit smaller than the others with light-colored hair. “Let’s get moving. They might come after us.” The guy with glasses says again. “I think they are already after us.” The smaller boy means and looks back. He’s right. A horde of zombies are running towards them. “Damn it! Run!” The red haired just takes her hand and starts running. She follows and tries to keep up, but the running makes her dizzy and breathless. But the fear keeps her going and the warmth of his palm tells her that she’s still alive. She has to pull herself together.


End file.
